Nuestra Historia
by Desiree's Wishes
Summary: Yo la recuerdo, aun despues de tanto tiempo. Yo lo recuerdo, y aun suenas sus palabras en mi cabeza. Esta es nuestra historia, la escribimos nosotros y nosotros la acabaremos.
1. Esta es mi historia por Itachi

Todo comenzó hace unos años atrás, donde todo iba bien. Una tarde la conocí, estaba sucia, se notaba que había llorado. Pero aun así llevaba una mirada de felicidad, amor e inocencia. Me acerque para ayudarla y apenas al agacharme a su lado sentí un sentimiento único, que aún hoy no soy capaz de descifrar que significaba.

_-¿Estas bien?-_ Que pregunta más boba podría haberle hecho.

_-¿Mmm? Quien sos, porque te pareces mucho a Sasuke-kun?-_ Nunca vi unos ojos tan curiosos, eran brillantes, en ese momento por unos segundo me perdí en su mirada.

_-¿Conoces a mi hermano menor? Soy Itachi Uchiha, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Porque estas llena de barro?-_ En aquel momento que dije ser el hermano mayor de Sasuke, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Me pregunté ¿Por qué? ¿Fue por mi o por mi hermano?.

-_Sasuke-kun va conmigo en el Instituto, un gusto conocerte Uchiha-san.-_ ¿UCHIHA-SAN? Nunca me sentí tan viejo tan solo tenía 11 años, sé que estoy por entrar al AMBU, pero…

_-¿Me dirás cómo te llamas pequeña?¿ Y que te paso?-_ se me estaba por terminar la paciencia.

_-No soy ninguna pequeña! Tengo 6 años-_ no pude evitar reír, sus cachetes se habían inflado de tal manera que era tan simpático ver- _me llamo Sakura Haruno y solo me estaban molestando unas niñas-_

_-¿ Por qué te molestaban Sakura-chan?-_ su rostro cambio a una cara triste, no sé porque me dolió ver ese gesto.

_-Se burlaban de mi frente, es tan grande, dicen que nunca un chico me hablará, ya que me hace fea-_ vi como intentaba ocultar su frente con sus manos.

_-No les creas, tienes una frente normal, además soy un chico, no?. Además esas cosas no te tienen que importar nunca, tienes que ser fuerte y ser una kunoichi increíble, solo así les demostraras lo que realmente importa.-_ de un sonrojo cambio a un rostro de admiración tan rápidamente, por un momento me quede preguntándome ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿estoy perdiendo mi tiempo, mi padre debe de estar esperándome?- _¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?-_ ¡NAH! No se hará más viejo esperándome.

-¡Hai Uchiha-san!- otra vez Uchiha-san.

-llamame Itachi, ¡vamos! Muestrame donde queda tu casas.

Así fue como nos conocimos, aún recuerdo la bronca que recibi de mi padre ese dia. Pero ni aun si olvide esos grande ojos tan expresivos.

* * *

HOLA A TODOS! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA, NO VA SER MUY LARGA COMO MAXIMO VA A TENER UNOS.. 4 CAPS

TAMBIE LES AVISO QUE HE CAMBIADO MI NICK, ANTES ERA "ADGK" PERO NO ME GUSTABA ASI QUE ELEGI UNO MAS "LINDO"

ESPERO REVIEWS Y MUCHAS CRITICAS!


	2. Esta es mi historia por Sakura

CHAPTER 2

Aún recuerdo esa semana después de haberle conocido, todos los días después de la academia, venía a recoger a Sasuke-kun y nos llevaba a comer helado. Sasuke-kun siempre se quejaba porque comprábamos cosas dulces, pero siempre era el primero en terminar su helado. Daba gusto pasar el tiempo los tres juntos, los hermanos Uchiha siempre me acompañaban hasta casa. Sasuke-kun y yo siempre íbamos agarrados de las mano de Itachi-kun, el siempre nos cuidaba. Incluso ese día.

_-¡OHHH! Miren chicas, es la frentona Haruno-baka. ¿Saben lo que últimamente me molesta chicas? Que la muy fea pasa todos los días con Sasuke-kun-_ Odiaba a las chicas del instituto siempre que podían se metían conmigo.

_-¿Por qué no se van a hacer algo mejor que molestarme? Si quieren les enseño un poco, el Iruka-sensei se pasa reprobándolas.-_ Aun con mis esfuerzo de hacerme de amigas como Itachi-kun siempre me lo decía, nunca funcionaba.

_-¿¡QUE TE CREES FRENTONA DE PACOTILLA!? ¡Yo te voy a enseñar quien es mejor, te dejaremos la cara tan bonita que Sasuke-kun no se acercara a ti nunca más!-_ En ese momento las malditas me agarraron entre tres, mientras que la líder sacaba su kunai.

Lentamente acerco su kunai a mi rostro, no sabía que hacer, simplemente gritaba. Sentí como el kunai pasaba dolorosamente por mi mentón, estaba llorando, tenía miedo. Pero de pronto ya no sentí el kunai, escuche gritos de las niñas. No me animaba a abrir los ojos, hasta que sentí unos brazos a mí alrededor, y le escuche.

-_¿¡ Sakura, Sakura-chan, estas bien? Mírame!-_ lentamente abrí los ojos y vi el rostro preocupado de Itachi-kun

_-¡I I Ita ITACHI-KUN!- _llore como si no hubiera un mañana.

_-¡ITACHI-ONIICHAN! Que acaba de pasar Itachi-oniichan? Por qué Sakura-chan esta sangrando? Quien hizo esto? ¡Sakura-chan!-_ la voz de Sasuke-kun se escuchaba muy preocupada, a tal punto de ponerse a llorar conmigo.

_-Vamos Sasuke, tenemos que llevar a Sakura-chan a la enfermería. Si ves a Iruka-sensei, llámalo, tengo que hablar con el. _

Creo que en ese momento perdí el conocimiento, porque lo siguiente que recuerdo es verle a la enfermera y a Iruka-sensei a mi lado.

_-As despertado Sakura-chan! Que tal te siente? Ya hable con Itachi-kun y ya están expulsadas las alumnas que te atacaron, ahora estamos buscando a tus padres para notificarles lo sucedido._ -Miré a Iruka-sensei como si no entendía, pero si lo hacía a la vez, creo que era por que recién despertaba.

_-Iruka-sensei, mis padres están en misión-_ tenía la garganta seca, pero creo que Iruka-sensei lo había escuchado.

-_veremos que hacer, no te puedes quedar sola con esa herida, Sakura-chan. -_No recuerdo mucho más, lo siguiente que sentí era frio y tambaleaba de un lado al otro.

-_mmm? Que pasa? Dónde estoy?-_ sentía que algo suave rozaba mi nariz y me hacía cosquillas.

-_Sakura-chan, estamos llevándote a la Mansión Uchiha, Iruka-sensei nos contó que tus padres no se encuentran, así que decidimos que te quedes con nosotros hasta que tus padres regresen.-_ que suave era la voz de Itachi-kun- Mira Sakura-chan ya llegamos, bienvenida.

El lugar era enorme y hermoso, nunca había visto algo así. Apenas entramos y una señora, junto con Sasuke-kun apareció enfrente de nosotros.

_-tú debes de ser Sakura-chan, soy Mitoko Uchiha, la madre de Sasuke- chan y de Itachi-chan.-_ Mitoko era hermosa, mucho más que la mayoría de las mujeres de konoha.

-_hola Uchiha-san-_ no entendía porque me dio una timidez tan grande, tal vez era por estar en un lugar desconocido y con gente desconocida.

_-oww, es una ternurita! Siempre quise una hija! Vamos Sakura-chan, entra! La cena está servida, Fugato debe de estar esperándonos.-_ Mitoko me agarro de la mano y me llevo hasta el comedor, había una meza larga y en ella había mucho tipos distintos de comida, era todo un festín. Hasta en ese momento no me había dado cuenta que me moria de hambre.

_-waa! Esto se ve delicioso Uchiha-san!-_ el olor era irresistible, era la primera vez que veía tanta comida en un lugar.

_-Llámame Mitoko, pequeña.-_ lo dijo con un voz tan cariñosa, mientras me acomodaba el cabello.-_mira cariño él es mi esposo y padre de los chicos, Fugato Uchiha.-_

Puedo decir con seguridad que nunca vi una persona tan seria, no sabía si tenerle miedo o no. Solo pensaba que Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun y Mitoko-san estaban conmigo.

_-Ho hola Uchiha-san-_ aún recuerdo su mirada dura sobre mí, como analizándome, buscando algo en mí.

_-Hola.-_ tan seco y serio, hasta podría apostar que él no quería que este ahí.

_-bueno chicos, que tal si comenzamos a cenar? Aprovechemos que la comida aún está caliente. –_ nos sentamos en la larga mesa, yo estuve alado de Itachi-kun y al frente de Sasuke-kun.

La comida paso lentamente, pero con las preguntas de Mitoko-san y las bromas de Sasuke-kun e Itachi-kun, fue bastante amena. Al terminar de comer, Mitoko-san junto con Itachi, vieron que tal estaba mi herida. Según Mitoko-san me iba a tener una pequeña cicatriz.

Estaba bastante cansada, así que itachi-kun me cargaba y seguía a Mitoko-san, tan solo minutos después sentí como mi cuerpo tocaba un colchón.

-_Sakura-chan, acá dormirás, mi habitación es la de enfrente y la de Sasuke-chan es la de alado. Llámanos si ocurre algo, si? Descansa Sakura-chan.-_ su voz era tan suave creo que ese momento en sus brazos, me di cuenta de lo a gusto que me sentía a su lado.

_-hai Itachi-kun.-_ dije entre sueño.

_-Oyasuminasai Sakura-chan_.- dijeron al mismo tiempo Mitoko-san e Itachi-kun.

Esa noche tuve una pesadilla y no cualquiera, me veía corriendo por un bosque enorme, algo me perseguía. Escuche la voz de mi padre a mi lado, decía que corra y no pare, algo andaba mal. Quise detenerme pero no pude, tropecé, no me dolió pero mande un grito horrible. Lo raro es que no era mi voz la del grito, era mamá. Vi como papa se a cercaba, mama le dijo que no parara, que le deje atrás, pero de pronto todo se volvió rojo.

Una espada azul atravesó a mi padre, en ese momento un hombre lleno de tatuajes empezó a reír como un demente.

_-Mebuki, Mebuki tienes que entender que esto se prolonga demasiado. Hoy termino con ustedes y mañana me voy a encargar de la niñata de tu hija, la última heredera Haruno. Dime Mebuki, ¿cuantas décadas llevan ocultando el secreto? ¿Que esperaban hacer cuando ella descubra sus dones? Konoha ya no la va a aceptar, los ancianos la van a matar sin dudar.-_

"_¿Qué es esto?, ¿porque veo esto? Papá… ¿papá está muerto? ¿Quién es el mama? ¿Que don? ¿Dónde estas mama?"_

_-Akuma, nunca podrás llegar a ella. Creo que llegaste tarde, ella ya despertó. La escucho en mi mente, ella sabe lo que acabas de hacer. Sabes qué significa eso.-_

"_¡MAMÁ! ¿Me escuchas? ¿Que está pasando?"_

"_Sakura-chan, escúchame, huye lejos. Ve a las montañas del norte, ahí se encuentra una vieja amiga, ella te explicara tod.."_

_-¡Maldita! ¿Que te crees para ignorarme?¿ Estas hablando con ella no?.-_ veo como agarra del cuello a mi madre.-_PEQUEÑA NIÑATA, DESPIDETE DE TU MADRE!._

"_MAMAAAAAAA!"_

Todo se volvió negro, no hubo nada más, solo oscuridad. Desperté al medio día, escuchaba murmullos por todas partes. No sabía que pasaba, solo tenía en mente aquella pesadilla. Al bajar pude ver a Mitoko-san abrazada a Itachi-kun.

_-Buenos días, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están Sasuke-kun y Uchiha-san?-_ tenía un mal presentimiento.

_-Sakura, cariño. Anoche tus padres…. Y hoy Fugato…_\- Vi como Mitoko-san empezó a llorar tan fuertemente en los brazos de Itachi-kun.

_-No fue un sueño, Él ya está acá.-_ Dije entre rabia, desesperación, con función y tristeza.

_-¿Sakura? ¿Un sueños?_\- por primera vez en la mañana escuche la voz de Itachi.

_-Lo siento Itachi-kun, Mitoko-san, no tengo tiempo. Él ya está acá.-_agarre mi mochila con la cual tenía un poco de ropa que Itachi me había conseguido y Salí de la mansión.

No pude decirles nada más, decidí no llorar, no lamentarme. Lo único que me venía en la mente era las palabras de mi madre "huye" "ve a las montañas del norte". No me despedí, no pude decirle adiós. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos, quería protegerlos, Fugato murió por proteger a su familia, y ellos eran lo único que me quedaban. Quise darle un abrazo, quise llorar en sus brazos, quise decirle adiós.

Aun después de 6 años desde esa vez quise decirle que le quería y le admiraba a Itachi-kun, desde ese día soñaba con él, desde ese día mi vida cambio y empecé a ver muerte por todas partes, lo único que me hacía seguir adelante era saber que él estaba bien.

Por qué ese día descubrí que mi don era una maldición, ver la muerte de las personas, ver el futuro por unos instantes y ser ellos cuando lo hacían. Descubrí que los ancianos de Konoha iban matando a sangre fría a todos aquellos que se metían en su camino y solamente yo sabía las pruebas de fechorías.

Sola quede después de Akuma llego a las montañas que yo me escondía, pude escapar pero mato a todo aquel que cuido de mí, de eso pasaron 4 años. Fueron mis peores años.

* * *

WHATTT! hasta yo me sorprendi del giro que tomo (mentira)

espero que les guste, no inclui mucho ITASAKU por que obviamente son muy niños especialmente Sakura.

espero que les guste, en esta historia no hay masacre especialmente por que Fugato muere (el era el lider en la constiracion del clan contra Konoha) y tambien quise ponerle mas utilidad a Sakura.

Espero sus reviews! espero que les guste (ya tengo escrito casi toda la historia por eso publico al dia siguiente que publique)


End file.
